Ten Moments in the World of Bella and Jacob
by VeniVediVici
Summary: 10 songs 10 different moments in the turbulent relationship of Bella and Jacob


Anthem of The Angels by Breaking Benjamin

Jacob figured he should be in the psych ward by now, what with all of the emotional damage he had suffered, yet he always seemed to come back to Bella. He was captivated by her, and followed her everywhere. After the vampires left Forks, he became Bella's constant companion—if she needed to go to the store, then he'd go along so that she wouldn't have to be alone.

He knew it was a silly notion, but he wanted to be her guardian angel, and if it meant that he had to listen to Quil and Embry's whining that he didn't spend time with them anymore, then so be it. They could do that all they liked. Bella was more important to him than a couple of raving lunatics. He was at her beck and call. Even in her darkest days Post-Cullen, he'd always hold on tight to her and whisper words of encouragement to her, words of love and devotion. He was hers, and nothing could change that.

Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) by My Chemical Romance

He felt invincible in his wolf form, or human form. Nothing mattered. Racing through the forest on four paws that seemed to not know the meaning of the word "tired" he had the thought that nothing could ever hurt him, despite what lay back at home. His relationship with his dad wasn't the greatest now that he'd run away, the pack being emotionally distant for his sake, and Bella going off and marrying the leech.

When he phased and became the stuff of legend, he was ready to take on the whole coven of leeches, and often imagined standing across the field from them, both sides poised for battle, and….ATTACK! Running straight at them, leaping, biting, and ripping perfect marble limbs. Bronze locks rolling through the grass as his first victim went, down, then the next and the next. Yes, Jacob felt like he could take on the whole world.

Firefly by Breaking Benjamin

Sometimes he hated being the same as the others. When you phased, you became just another piece in the game. Cutting your hair, getting the same old tattoo was getting old, and even though he wasn't getting it done over and over, he hated the rituals. Imprinting was another of those things that would make him the same as Sam or Jared. It was like wearing a uniform.

All Jacob wanted to do was go to sleep and not have to worry about whether or not he'd have to be forced by Sam to follow through on another order that made him feel like a slave. Yeah, being a wolf was a great honor, but also a burden. One he didn't want to have to bother with so soon in his life. Wasn't being a teenager about being your own person? Being in a pack was like losing his identity in a way.

You and Only You by We The Kings

Looking at her long brown hair that smelled like strawberries, or into those big brown eyes that melted when she saw him made Jacob want to drop to one knee and ask her to marry him. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was his imprint. Bella Swan would have been his everything even if he hadn't. Everything she does captivate him, and made him want to be a better person. Cooking in her tiny kitchen was an experience he'd treasure for a lifetime, the joy in her eyes. He hated being separated from her for any reason, and counted the minutes until she returned. So he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Bells, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jake, yes, I will marry you."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Handful of Redemption by Boys Set Fire

Jacob wanted to make himself better. Not psychologically or anything, but redeeming himself for all the pain he'd put Bella and his friend Quil through when he'd phased. Rejecting those that don't know about being a wolf was the hardest thing that they had to do. And for Sam, it was even worse. He wanted to make it all right between Leah and himself for imprinting on Emily. Each wolf wanted redemption for something awful or stupid that they'd done on account of being the way they were.

Maybe then Leah wouldn't be so angry, Seth wouldn't feel guilty for causing his father's heart attack, and Jacob wouldn't feel bad for abandoning Bella in her time. Redemption…such a strange word. It was utterly meaningless to them, and yet, they each wanted to have something that made them feel useful or meaningful. Just a little, mind you, nothing major. That's not too much to ask for, is it? Jacob and the pack didn't think so.

Kill All Your Friends by My Chemical Romance

Vampire or werewolf? The choice seemed impossible, but to Jacob it was clear. Bella should want a werewolf, because being with a vampire is a tragic thing, and you'd eventually be turned into one. But…she had chosen Cullen, and it'd been years since he'd seen her. Ever since her honeymoon, the Cullens had disappeared into the unknown, and no one had seen them; Jacob wanted to kill them. He wanted to rip their perfect heads off and burn them into cinders.

They'd killed the love of his life. Of course, that meant killing her, too. He wouldn't stop until he found them. Stay constantly in his wolf form, don't think too much about what he was doing, and then it'd be all over. Even if he died alongside Bella, it'd be worth it. He'd put her out of her misery first, and maybe Cullen, but if he got Bella and died too, then that'd be all right. It'd be worth everything they'd put him through.

Bound To You by Christina Aguilera

They swept across the dance floor, twirling gracefully. Her feet rested on top of his, but who was looking? Resting her head on his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat comforted her, and made the thought of tomorrow so much more appealing. Every day would be spent with this gentle giant, not chained to a cold statue who was more interested in a plaything than a girlfriend. Of course, girlfriend is much too informal now. It took her a long time to get used to the idea of marrying…again, but he'd persisted and won the prize.

She could feel how hard her heart was pounding, something that normally would have embarrassed her, but not anymore. He liked the sound, and called it proof. Proof of what, she didn't know. All she knew was that they were going to be together forever (what is forever?) and be as happy as they possibly good. The gold bands on their fingers showed as much.

All Signs Point To Lauderdale by A Day to Remember

Nobody cared how upset she was over being dumped by Edward. Oh, sure, they said what was necessary, what they thought would snap her out of it, but no one really paid attention to how badly she needed someone to really listen, or that she was holding on by a thread. It wasn't their fault, she knew. They didn't understand how much she'd loved him. Key word: loved. Obviously she knew nothing about love, otherwise she wouldn't have let herself get hurt so badly. She brought it on herself. Well, to be fair, one person did care and talk and just be there for her. And she loved him for it.

Love Story by Taylor Swift

If there was one thing Jacob knew about romance, it was that clichés always worked the best. Girls went head over heels for them. But he didn't use his techniques on just any old girl, but on his _wife._ Yes, he'd finally gotten the girl after months of waiting, fighting and hoping. When they looked down on the small child with russet skin and tufts of rich ebony hair, he felt a voice in his head say _Yes, this is what love is._ He kissed his little girl and touched a finger to her soft cheek.

This day would never have come at all if he hadn't stopped the wedding to Edward. He'd stood in the middle of the aisle and shouted for her to listen to him and don't marry Edward, please don't. Then he'd gotten down on one knee and begged her to marry him instead. She'd tearfully accepted, and they'd gotten married right then and there. Edward let her go.

Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls

Jacob Black was a superhero. He'd gone out one day and saved the princess from the evil dragon. Okay, so he had a vivid imagination, but he'd still saved the heroine of this story from a fate worse than death. He honestly couldn't believe it'd worked after all, and was often worried that he'd wake up one morning and find himself back in his tiny bed in that little red house.

And every morning he was pleasantly surprised to see the short but lithe form of Bella sleeping contentedly beside him. Then his attention would be drawn to the tiny form curled in her arms, and Jacob Black would smile broadly and think to himself that if he wasn't a real superhero, he'd at least given them a run for their money.


End file.
